pony fortress 2 : friendship is warfare
by minimilkegg
Summary: celestia feels a great threat coming to equestria , and the elements of harmony will do nothing to protect her kingdom , so she sends the mane six to a new place filled with the rage of war , and the 9 mercenary's will be more than happy to help them
1. Chapter 1

13:17

Administrators office  
2fort  
*beep beep*  
Incoming call on screen  
*beep beep*  
*click*

"Miss Pauline here , can I help you"

"Yes , I would like to talk to the princess of "

"Princess? Umm , who is this "

"This is princess celestia of equestria "

" okay , please celestia wait here while I get the " princess" of "

"Very well"

Miss Pauline steped slowly away from the large monitor , leaving whoever on the other end to wait , she rushed down the long hall until he stopped at a large pair of double doors , she pushed them open .  
The room was small , but big enough to fit 17 or so people " administrator" Pauline panted  
"Miss Pauline , please sit down it sounds like you have just run a marathon " the administrator said just glancing over her magazine briefly, Pauline walked over to the older woman " ad-administrator , there is someone one the phone asking for the princess of "  
Miss Pauline fixed up her hair ,  
" princess ? " said the admin with a slight hint of confusion  
" yes , princess , she claimed she was a princess herself , of someplace called equestria "  
" we'll then , I must go see what she wants " and with that the admin stood up and marched out the room leaving the double doors to swing .  
The admin walked into the room with the giant screen , when a booming voice came from the speakers

"Is any-pony there "

"Yes "

" are you the princess if ?"

" close enough , why ?"

"I have something to ask of you "

"What might that be? "

" I have 6 po...friends that need to learn about the rage of war , you think you can help ? "

" yes , when will they arrive ? "

"Today , 2:30 pm , I will send them to the closest town "

" how will I know who they are ?"

"Umm,there will be arriving on a bright coloured train "

"Sounds easy , but I would like to know all of there names "

"There names , ok, twilight sparkle , rarity, apple jack , pinkie pie , flutter shy and rainbow dash "

"Are they all men ?"

"No they are all mares...girls "

"Okay, well goodbye "  
*click*  
Call ended  
Call time : 17 min 3 seconds  
Call from : equestria , canterlot  
Caller : unknown

The administrator looked at the information written across the screen "hmm , equestria , that's new "  
She turned around looking for her assistant miss Pauline , she wanted her to tell the mercenaries about there new team mates.  
"All right mercenaries , we have some new team mates arriving soon , administrator has asked me to inform you all " Miss Pauline stated as she stood in front of the nine men  
"I would like you to do your best to make a good impression , sniper and solder I would like you to pick up the new members from the train station ,and spy please clean up the mess hall " and with that Pauline walked out the doors and to the unknown .  
The men look at each other with a confused look " well solly , looks like we gotta' pick up some new team mates , ya ready to get 'em " said the Australian , the solder put is hand to his head in a salute " All RIGHT MAGGOTS, GET CLEANING " after shouting his commands him and the sniper left , leaving the other men to get the place as clean as possible .

The two men where driving into town , wondering who the new mercenaries where , I was compleat silence until they got to the quiet train station , sniper walked into the station and was waiting on the yellow line " when do ya' think they'll be 'ear ? " asked the sniper , solder walked up to the side of the skinny Aussie and looked down both ways of the track , the American put is hands to his eyes to stop any harsh sunlight from getting in , far away into the distance he could see a train , a pink train , the train rolled up quickly and left as soon as it came leaving a cloud of dust and smoke , solder and sniper where waving the smoke away to see if there new members where there , and surly enough there where , solder and sniper where In awe at what they saw

* * *

okay so this is my first fanfiction i have posted on the site , anyway , please tell me where i can improve in anyway ~minimilkegg


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun went down behind the castle in canterlot , the princess of the night looked sadly over the kingdom from her balcony , she sighs looking at her beautiful night "I wish that the ponys will love my night as.." Luna's quiet speech was cut short by the creaking of her room door "princess , your sister wishes to Speak with you " a royal guard had poked his head round the corner of the door , Luna smiled " very well , you may leave now" Luna waved her hoof as a gesture to leave, she stood up and left .  
Luna knocked on her sisters door "celestia may I come in " she waited for her response " yes , please come in " celestia replied, Luna opened her sisters room to see her sitting on the balcony " what is is sister" Luna said "I fear we are going to be attacked by something , and the elements if harmony will do nothing " celestia's face fell into a sad look " then what do you suggest we do?" Luna asked , celestia thought for a second then it came to her " do you remember that letter we got the other week from " celestia's face lit up "yes, why " Luna was confused " Luna , they specialise in war , that is exactly what we need " celestia ran across the room to a large machine covered in dials and buttons "wait , what is " Luna was still confused " is a human place" celestia replied while turning dials , celestia looked around her dorm , she rushed over to her desk "Luna, go ask the Guards to get twilight and her friends " celestia demanded, Luna nods and runs out the room.  
Twilight and her friends where on a train to canterlot , non of then questioning why they where going  
"Herr, twilight , why dose the princess wanna see us " twilight sighed and turns to see the pony talking to her "I have no idea apple jack , but the royal guard said that it was urgent" she looked out the window and watched as canterlot got closer .  
The train arrived in canterlot and as soon as the girls stepped off the platform a guard had told them to go strait to the castle , And that's exactly what they did .  
"Princess celestia , how nice it is to see you !" Twilight ran over to the taller alicorn " it's nice to see you too twilight , but enough chit-chat we have something very important to do , please follow me " celestia walked out the throne room and to her room the girls followed as instructed , "twilight I have something I need to tell you " she said while she walked  
" what's that princes" twilight trailed behind "I feel like a great threat is coming and your magic will have no effect on it " celestia stopped talking and walked up to the giant machine " I am going to call someone on this contraption , they will help us " celestia dialled a set of numbers and out of nowhere voice could be heard  
" miss Pauling hear , can I help you "  
Celestia was surprised it had worked and flicked her hoof to usher the girls out the room .  
The girls sat outside the princess is dorm waiting for news , twilight was pacing up and down the corridor , pinkie was bouncing around " oooo I wonder what's happening in there " shouted pinkie "..." No pony replied , the doors open and out comes celestia " okay girls its time for you to go on a new adventure , quick to the train station " celestia rushed out and to the front gate pushing the ponys out , the girls where confused but they did as they where told.  
They went to a train station but it was a new one , a secret one underneath the city "we must hurry" whispered the princess , there was a train all ready waiting , celestia pushes the girls into the train waved then walked away .  
They girls where settling down on the train "I wonder where we are going , it better be cool" exclaimed the rainbow maned pony "I have no idea where we are going rainbow dash but I fear for the worst " twilight said as her head hung out the window , twilight squinted her eyes she could see something off into the distance it look to be a bright red portal " what is that" twilight whispered , the portal got closer and closer until the train when strait through it , the ponys all screamed , when they stopped screaming the surroundings where all different it was a desert "we'll this is new" stated rarity "look " fluttershys head was hanging out the window , wind rushing through her mane  
" we will be arriving soon please get ready to get off" a ticket pony had came into the cart the girls where in , they all got the saddle bags and prepared to get off .  
The ticket pony pushed the girls of the train and they where left in a cloud of dust as the train drove away , rarity was coughing and trying to get the dust away from her "well I guess where here" whispered fluttershy , the dust blew over and they could see to men just standing there with there mouths wide open

* * *

a nice chapter about how celestia contacted , and if anyone has any good ideas about what could happen next , i would love to know ~minimilkegg


End file.
